time line
by Gyda0248
Summary: el misterio y las dudas crecen en Equestria luego de un ataque inesperado ¿por que? ¿quien? son las preguntas que abundan en las cabezas de cada uno sin saber que la respuesta se encuentra en el pasado, el presente y tal vez el futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: una impresionante luz blanca

Era una mañana tranquila, al igual que muchas otras, el sol se encontraba en lo alto y cada pony realizaba su propia rutina o tal vez haciendo una que otra cosa imprevista, sin embargo mientras todos continuaban con sus vidas normalmente, en una habitación del castillo con una mesa alargada y una pizarra al fondo, se encontraba hablando mientras trazaba líneas y algunas explicaciones, la princesa Celestia, a sus espaldas, una princesa Luna somnolienta bostezando a cada cuatro minutos, a su lado, sentada Twilight admirada por la sabiduría que demostraba Celestia y al otro lado la pareja que reina el impero de cristal sin nada mejor que hacer que hablar entre susurros solo ellos dos. fue una risa fugaz de Candase que provocó que Celestia se girara con una mirada reprochadora – como es posible que ninguno de ustedes se tome en serio esto, las estrellas guardan algo que podría llegar a ser una advertencia y solo están pensando en barbaridades- fue inevitable que Twilight mostrara una sonrisa, estaba claro que aquello no se refería a ella, pues era la única que estaba prestando atención, algunas estrellas comenzaban a moverse en sentido contrario y por más que en la noche anterior Luna tratase de que volvieran a su rumbo fue imposible- Twilight, no es momento de estar orgullosa de ti misma, te recuerdo que aun estamos en la reunión- luego de terminar aquella frase, un guardia entro desesperado a la sala casi gritando y con un rostro de pavor- princesa, están atacando el castillo- enseguida se escucho una explosión que sacudió el castillo y a través de la ventana se vio como se caía una de las cuantas torres erguidas en lo alto del castillo, enseguida cada uno se levanto de sus puestos dispuestos a averiguar quién era el responsable de aquella destrucción y posibles muertes, en cuanto Luna estaba dispuesta a seguirles, Celestia la detuvo- guardia, lleva a Luna al refugio- dirigiéndose hacia quien le hacía dado el aviso de emergencia-¿Por qué no puedo ir?- replico enseguida la alicornio de crin con estrellas- eso es porque insististe en venir a la reunión en vez de descansar, y sabes bien que debes de recuperar las energías que perdiste al intentar mover las estrellas-en cuanto Luna iba a reprochar Celestia y los demás ya habían salido corriendo ;un grupo de guardias guiaron a Luna por el lado contrario del pasillo por donde se había ido Celestia.

Cada vez el castillo retumbaba más seguido y aquello no era lo peor, si no, que nadie conseguía explicar o entender que era aquello que invadía la ciudad, el olor repugnante danzaba entre las paredes y las columnas, mientras a cada uno les lloraban los ojos por la pestilencia, Twilight miro por las ventanas mientras corría tratando de encontrarle alguna forma a aquellas masas obscuras dirigiéndose al castillo, nunca antes había visto, escuchado o siquiera leído sobre esos seres tan amorfos, no parecían tener esqueleto sin embargo de ellos surgían brazos metálicos cuando escalaban paredes y desde su interior surgían unas especies de cuchillas para cortar todo lo que se interpusiera a su paso, llego a dar un salto cuando su mentora hablo-Shining Armor, ve con tu grupo de soldados a controlar la ciudad, Candase as un escudo protector para la ciudad, es mejor si eliminamos parte por parte aquella horda de monstruos a que todos ataquen juntos, en cuanto a ti Twilight- de repente Celestia enmudeció y no era de extrañar, frente a ellos se cruzaba un pony de pelaje y crin negro con un traje de gala oscuro, llevaba un broche en forma de un balancín, el misterioso pony no estaba alarmado por la fila de monstruos que le seguían su paso era calmado y sereno, si no hubiese sido por Twilight lo más probable es que Celestia continuase en estado de desconcierto- ¿princesa Celestia y que es lo que aremos?- le pregunto, ella la miro detenidamente como si fuese un desconocido, meneo la cabeza, para liberarse de los pensamientos que surgieron dentro de sí - tu protegerás a candase- enseguida el grupo se separo, Shining se despidió en caso de que todo saliera mal con tan solo una mirada fugaz y Celestia solo dio un gesto con la cabeza, que al contrario del Shining estaba segura de que todo se solucionaría, Twilight quiso decir algo que fuese recordado incluso mas allá de la muerte pero sus palabras le traicionaron y solo consiguió murmurar un asta pronto para luego ser llevada a por candase hasta la sala del trono.

Estaba segura de haber visto aquel símbolo antes pero por más que buscara en su memoria no conseguía recordarlo, no fue hasta el momento en que entro en la habitación en que estaba segura de que había entrado aquel pony tan oscuro y extraño, que lo recordó, fue en esa misma noche en que Luna no consiguió mover aquellas estrellas rebeldes que formaron un dibujo extraño en el cielo, y no era raro que no le encontrara sentido aquella ocasión, ¡pues las estrellas lo dibujaron de cabeza! , sin embargo Celestia savia que no era la única ocasión en que lo vio, fue en el pasado, un tiempo lejano y distante, cuando era todo maravilloso e inocente, pero no era ese el momento para recordar cosas que nunca volverán, delante de ella las paredes comenzaban a ceder y el techo estaba cayendo a pedazos, a sus pies una ruma de masa negra y viscosa, fluía un liquido morado oscuro, habían una clase de órganos color azul salpicados por las paredes, estaba claro que esas bestias explotaron por alguna razón, paso volando entre los cadáveres tratando de aguantar las nauseas e intentando no ver la desagradable imagen, preguntándose qué fue lo que ocurrió antes de entrar a ese pasillo de muerte, encontró la puerta que buscaba al final del pasillo y la abrió con cautela, cuando creyó que nada podría superar aquella imagen tan corrompida de paredes manchadas y derrumbadas del corredor, vio rodando hasta chocar con sus cascos la cabeza de lo que antes el misterioso pony había sido, antes siquiera de reaccionar ante ello una luz entro por las que se suponía que eran ventanas, por las grietas de las paredes, y por el techo ya destruido, sin dejar ver nada más que claridad absoluta

Twilight trataba de resistir lo mas que podía, la gran puerta empezaba a ceder y su magia no era suficiente, miro a Candase y se notaba en su rostro símbolos leves de agotamiento, de pronto los vidrios de las ventanas explotaron dejando entrar a los repulsivos gusanos, si, definitivamente, eso era lo más cercano que se le ocurrió, enseguida conjuro un hechizo y broto una luz por toda la sala, en ello consiguió llevar a candase a la habitación siguiente, se dio media vuelta cuando los gusanos volvían al ataque y fugazmente les despidió 5 rayos de luz, solo uno choco contra uno de sus contrincantes, la esperanza surgió cuando vio al ser desmoronándose en el suelo, pero su rostro cambio cuando este se levanto y continuo avanzando hacia ella, corrió donde se encontraba candase y desde allí comenzó a conjurar más de 500 hechizos con el propósito de detener la horda pestilente que cada vez era más salvaje y brutal, al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado de un modo retorcido y extraño que permitió alcanzar a liberarse del grupo que estaba a menos de un metro de atraparla, miro por el rabillo de sus ojos para ver la condición de Candase, con la esperanza de verla sana y salva pero se encontraba defendiéndose de uno de los gusanos más grande que había visto del tumulto al que se enfrentaba, en cuanto esta se dio cuenta de su mirada preocupante de inmediato soltó al aire un par de palabras, que por lastima de Twilight no consiguió entender por más que tratase de encontrarle sentido, cada una continuo con su lucha y retrocediendo hasta quedar la una junto a la otra, el ambiente cada vez resultaba mas insoportable y sus fuerzas se agotaban con cada hechizo, ambas trataban de pensar en algún plan de escape pero cada uno era más descabellado que el otro, tanto como para que una se sacrificase para que la otra escapara o recurrir a los métodos más oscuros de la magia que terminaría destruyendo todo Canterlot y vida existente que habita en el lugar dejando paso a un desierto de oscuridad, sus mentes trabajaban a toda potencia y capacidad para que fuese lo rápido posible cuando una luz embriago todo el lugar y los monstruos se retorcieran de dolor mientras sus carnes gelatinosas se quemaban, sus órganos explosionaran ensuciando todo el lugar y a las princesas que se encontraban atónitas tapándose de la luz con sus alas sobre sus rostros.

Shining Armor demostraba toda su destreza y habilidades cada vez más increíbles, el tenia absoluta confianza en el mismo y en sus compañeros, el numero de babosas, así llamados por el mismo, disminuía a cada instante y su grupo se encontraba casi intacto, solo algunas heridas externas y machas de sangre de ellos mismos o de los extraños seres que consiguieron aniquilar, el único problema que se presentaba es que aunque por más que conseguían matar las babosas no podían encontrar algún signo de vida de los ponys de la ciudad, ni un rastro de sangre que no les pertenezca a ellos o algún trozo de cuerpo desmembrado de que siquiera estuvieran alguien hubiese habitado las calles durante al ataque en el cual se enfrentaba, desde el principio no escucho ningún grito de ayuda o de agonía lo que provocaba en el aquella extraña sensación desde que fue informado del ataque, en ese instante reacciono que aquello debía ser una farsa-retirada -les ordeno a su grupo de soldados y todos dieron un gesto de interrogación ante la orden, pero aun así no desobedecieron a su capitán, Shining Armor en seguida se dio cuenta de sus expresiones y comenzó a explicar mientras corría al castillo- el único lugar en que esas babosas son reales es en el castillo !por eso en el interior ya casi no había guardia vivo!- cada vez subía la vos sin darse cuanta mientras corría lo máximo que le daba su cuerpo-¡LA VERDADERA CIUDAD ESTA SANA Y SALVA POR QUE LAS CRIATURAS ESTAN ENTRANDO POR LAS SOMBRAS!-tranquilizó un poco su voz al notar el cambio de sus soldados, de unos rostros con dudas a unos ya preocupados y con mayores dudas -por eso era tan fácil matarles, aun no estaban completos-pensó que ahora solo seguiría escuchando el sonido de sus cascos y los de su grupo contra la acera, pero se equivocó uno de ellos hablo-si es así entonces..¿Quien fue el que planeo el ataque al castillo y solo al castillo?-trato de buscar la respuesta en su mente pero lo ignoraba por completo, esa misma pregunta le punzaba en la mente-hay que averiguarlo-fue lo único que fue capaz de responder. En cuanto estaba a unos metros de distancia del gran portón dorado consiguió ver una especia de capa en frente, saco energías desde lo más profundo de él y consiguió aumentar la velocidad, su cuerno empezó a emitir una gran luz, en cuanto estuvo a unos milímetros de atravesar aquella muralla invisible sus ojos brillaron mostrando su gran poder, lo que había sido hace unas pocas horas un lugar de muerte, desesperación y pestilencia, ahora se encontraba envuelto en una impresionante luz blanca


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: una mente distorsionada

En cuanto la claridad se desvaneció y Candase junto con Twilight consiguieron abrir sus ojos, se encontraron a sí mismas cubiertas con una especie de sangre morada y rodeadas con las sustancias más grotescas y asquerosas que han visto en sus vidas, sin embargo las paredes se encontraban limpias y deslumbrantes, los vitrales de las ventadas estaban más hermosos de lo que ya lo eran y las baldosas del suelo mostraba claramente el reflejo de sus figuras que eran lo único en caos en ese lugar-caos…- susurro Twilight, candase la miro preocupada, le trato de limpiar el crin de forma maternal tranquilizándola, sin darse cuenta, los pensamientos de quien en un tiempo debió cuidar- vamos donde Celestia, seguramente ella sabe lo que acaba de ocurrir- le dijo a su compañera; en cuanto comenzaron su andar la figura de Shining Armor llego junto a ellas, el rostro sonriente que llevaba cambio en uno que intentaba contener las nauseas por el olor que llevaban consigo las dos alicornios y cambio nuevamente en cuanto candase corrió para estar lo más cercana posible de su amado, Shining no tuvo otra opción que recibirle el abrazo y terminar al igual que ellas llenos de aquella sustancia viscosa, miro detenidamente a Candase para asegurarse de que se encontraba sana y salva y los estaba, dio un suspiro de alivio y dirigió su mirada a su hermana pequeña y en cuanto Twilight se dio cuenta de la presencia de esta corrió hasta donde se encontraba su hermano – vamos, tenemos que ir donde Celestia- interrumpió Candase.

Celestia consiguió abrir sus ojos y ver nuevamente lo peor que se hubiera imaginado, trato de entender cada detalle pero cada uno le causaba más interrogantes-¿ qué es lo que acaba de pasar?-susurro con la esperanza de que aquella criatura con una sonrisa siniestra escuchara-hacía tiempo que no comía carne de un pony terrestre- contesto como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, Celestia se fijo en detalle en lo que tenia sujeto su interlocutor en su pata de león y sus garras de alguna especie de ave moviéndose hacia su hocico con aquel colmillo en un solo lado- no es lo que te pregunte- esta vez con una voz firme al igual que su mirada, la extraña criatura la miro con cierta indiferencia y continuo desgarrando la piel del tronco de un cuerpo sin cabeza, la sangre manchaba el suelo mezclándose con el liquido morado que emanaba de los ya casi inexistentes cuerpos que se evaporaban- RESPONDE- ordeno la princesa- y que quieres que te diga exactamente- en ese momento puso una de sus patas traseras en los huesos de la columna ya abierta y sujetó con una de sus garras una de las patas, solo basto para que se estirara un poco y el cuerpo choco contra la pared de la izquierda de Celestia, la sangre voló por los aires provocando que se erizara los cabellos de ella, miro nuevamente a sus cascos y los vio manchados del fluido rojo junto con la expresión de horror de la cabeza de quien creyó reconocer un momento, con su magia cerro los parpados del desgraciado pony y se dirigió tratando de controlar el temblor de sus patas hacia el que ahora parecía sentirse satisfecho y saciado- ¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder?- por primera vez desde que Celestia entro en el cuarto la criatura con cola de serpiente mostro un poco de seriedad- ¿es que tienes amnesia o algo?- Celestia enmudeció un momento, definitivamente no savia como hablarle para que el respondiera lo que ella quería, tarto de tomar algo de aire mientras pensaba en las próximas palabras que debían salir de su hocico -¿tan ridículamente tonta eres que necesitas de un dibujo?- Interrumpió el los pensamientos de Celestia mientras que a la vez de forma irónica apareció una pizarra de tiza al fondo de la habitación- ¡ya es suficiente!, esto es enserio- tarto de gritar Celestia pero el draconequs estaba haciendo malabares con unas manzanas y de la nada empezaban a surgir objetos de lo más variado, desde un monociclo hasta un mono que chichaba, ya estaba cansada, la mayoría del tiempo era siempre lo mismo, como si le hablase a la nada-¡DISCORD!- grito con todas sus fuerzas; inmediatamente las cosas cayeron y en el instante en que iban a caer y tocar el suelo desaparecieron- bien, bien- respondió con hastió mientras se limpiaba las patas con un pañuelo, luego erguido en dos patas comenzó a caminar hacia Celestia con la intención de salir del lugar, a cada paso que daba los vidrios se reconstruían y los suelos se limpiaban, lo único que se conservaba era el cuerpo del ya fallecido pony; en cuanto ya se encontraba al lado de Celestia lo único que dijo fue- _corde raide_- en un susurro casi inaudible.

Twilight estaba maravillada, mientras corrían en busca de Celestia las paredes se enderezaban y los gusanos desaparecían dejando solo una estela de humo en su lugar, aun que todavía se sentía el olor repugnante no era nada en comparación a antes; pasaron por el jardín y atravesaron una fuente de un salto para quitarse la sangre seca y pegajosa que los envolvía rápidamente, entraron nuevamente el castillo por la entrada trasera que lleva al almacén y los sentimientos cambiaron, si bien los monstruos habían desaparecido al igual que la destrucción que causaron, lo que no había desaparecido eran los cadáveres de los guardias, había un cuerpo que se encontraba en la entrada que estaba partido por la mitad inclusive su cráneo, mas adelante habían otros cuatro cuerpos despedazados y triturados, además de algunas cabezas sin cuerpo y miembros sin dueño, Twilight lo vio todo en ese instante cada rincón y esquina cubierta con sangre, sintió y liquido tibio en su lomo, se movió lentamente y miro hacia arriba, había un unicornio blanco y de crin rojiza ahorcado, colgando desde las alturas del tacho; Shining Armor la saco del almacén a rastras.

Que idiota se dijo a sí mismo, había conseguido que Candase no entrara al almacén pero no Twilight, ¿cómo se atreve a si mismo llamarse hermano mayor, capitán de la guardia real y marido siquiera? El simplemente no podía; todo aquello y más cruzaban su mente cuando sacaba Twilight del almacén, estaba cansado, reponer todo el castillo no fue obra fácil y tampoco el romper la pared que llevaba a distintas dimensiones, miro a candase que estaba claramente preocupada, tranquilizo su mente y su respiración agitada y le preguntó a Candase- ¿crees poder teletransportarte?- ella lo miro preocupada, lo conocía demasiado bien para no saber lo que le preocupaba, estaba cansado pero mas estaba preocupado por ella y por su hermana, común de Shining Armor medito en su mente – yo llevo a Twilight, vamos a la sala de reuniones y desde allí buscaremos a Celestia – el asintió con la cabeza agradecido y los tres se desvanecieron sin dejar rastro de que siquiera estuvieran parados en el jardín de flores y árboles.

Ya al frente de la sala de reuniones Twilight continuaba en un estado de shock, contra Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis, todos los ponys continuaron viviendo, ¿que ha sido diferente? ¿Acaso debía arriesgar siempre a sus amigas ante todo? Y no era solo eso lo que la perturbaba, nunca antes había tenido que ver tales atrocidades antes ¿y si más adelante se repitiera? no estaba preparada como se lo había dicho Celestia, vivir una vida eterna traería consigo que su mente se distorsionara por completo.

Era su oportunidad para demostrar a su hermana que ya no era una potrilla, los guardias se despistaron con esa luz misteriosa y fue el momento exacto para escapar y convertirse en la salvadora del castillo y de la ciudad; sin embargo algo estaba mal, ya no habían explosiones y paredes derrumbadas, no encontraba rastro alguno de la horda de seres pestilentes que entraban al castillo que vio a través de las ventanas mientras había sido guiada a la "sala de pánico y protección" que mando a construir su hermana Celestia para que ella no entrara en "pánico" y que se mantuviera "protegida" ante cualquier cosa, inevitablemente recordó una vez ,antes de ser expulsada a la luna, que su hermana la llevo a esa habitación porque se escucharon gritos desde el almacén, resultaba ser que una abeja había entrado y ningún pony conseguía deshacerse de ella, era absurdo y a la vez ridículo. Vio a lo lejos del pasillo a un pony blanco con crin azulada y mientras se acercaba lo reconoció- SHINING ARMOR- grito, logrando su objetivo de llamar la atención del pony, Shining se detuvo y dio unos pasos para acercarse y que Luna no corriera tanto- ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Dónde están todas esas criaturas tan extrañas?-demando con su vos de Canterlot dejando atónito al unicornio blanco- hay que encontrar a Celestia primero que nada- Shining comenzó a explicar mientras comenzaba junto a Luna, a recorrer los pasillos cada vez más rápido -¿Qué ha pasado con Twilight y Candase?- los dos se detuvieron al divisar al espíritu del Caos dirigiéndose hacia ellos, inmediatamente cada uno se corrió a la pared que encontraron a su lado preguntando si era posible que él tuviera mayor información que ellos, y al su parecer se encontraban en lo correcto al ver enseguida a Celestia tras al draconequs exigiéndole que se detuviera a gritos; no basto más que un segundo para que la princesa de la luna y el ahora gobernante del imperio de cristal se unieran a la carrera para atrapar el escurridizo Discord.

Celestia volaba mientras esquivaba los fuegos artificiales que aparecían repentinamente delante y atrás de ella que constantemente la dejaban por un instante ciega y con un leve grado de sordera que al recuperar la audición solo escuchaba la risa burlona de Discord que se movía a través de las dimensiones, a veces pasaba a ser de 2 dimensiones en las paredes y otras volvía a ser parte de su misma dimensión, se dio cuenta de que Luna estaba atrás junto con Shining Armor, ya cansada y preocupada por luna, detuvo su ataque elevándose casi hasta llegar al alto techo del corredero, inmediatamente hubo un silencio absoluto; Discord se detuvo y giro para ver a Celestia, sonrió en el mismo momento en que ella comenzó una nueva magia, de su cuerno que brillaba surgían rallos de luz que se deslizaban por las paredes y por las baldosas del suelo en dirección hacia su oponente; todo ello fue tan rápido que ninguno de los otros dos presentes consiguieron darse cuenta de lo que paso, en cuanto los rayos de luz estaban a unos pocos milímetros de sujetar y amarrar a Discord como era su función, este se desvaneció dejando solo su propia figura de humo haciendo que esas cintas brillantes se enredarán entre si y chocaran con las paredes causando varios agujeros en ellas; Celestia solo se limito a dar un suspiro de cansancio y volteo para retar a su hermana que se había atrevido a salir de la habitación de pánico, pero en el fondo no conseguía sacar de su mente las imágenes de antes y definitivamente por más que Discord hubiera cambiado, sus pensamientos continuaban siendo un misterio, un cerebro ya podrido y lleno de laberintos donde no hay coherencia, se pregunto por última vez en ese día, si aquel conjunto de animales dejaría de tener una mente distorsionada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: peligro

Al día siguiente parecía como si hace 24 horas nada habría pasado en el castillo, por lo menos solo en el exterior y lo que es estructura, en los salones, pasillos, almacenes y demás se encontraban equipos de ponys reconociendo los cuerpos y otros grupos juntando cada pieza de cada fallecido, las funerarias estaban con el máximo de trabajo teniendo que hacer tantos ataúdes, preparando lo necesario para la cantidad de funerales para los soldados que lucharon el desastroso e inentendible suceso de la mañana anterior.

Twilight se encontraba aun en su habitación, acompañada de un bebe dragón tratando de hacer que dijera aun que sea una palabra, pero todo era inútil, su mente estaba ya en un lugar distante y oscuro de la realidad, acababa de ser coronada princesa y como tal no consiguió salvar a todos esos soldados, no, no lo consiguió solo se dedico a intentar salvarse a sí misma y ni siquiera eso ella consiguió , si no hubiese sido por su hermano ella estaría muerta, en cada instante se recriminaba y se torturaba en silencio dentro de ella; en toda la noche no concilió el sueño y no se había dado cuenta cuando llego spike a su lado, no sería fácil recuperarse después de haber visto por primera vez la muerte desenfrenada, fue inevitable que se cuestionara si un día llegara a ser capaz de afrontar nuevamente la muerte, sus pensamientos llegaron hasta las imágenes de sus amigas ¿cómo ser capaz de ver sus rostros ahora?, después de que por culpa de ella siempre las guiaba por un camino de desventuras; abrió sus ojos por un dolor que sintió en sus patas delanteras, solo basto con inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo y ver la causa de sus nuevas heridas, las garras moradas se spike comenzaban a hundirse cada vez mas entre las carnes de Twilight mientras el decía una y otra vez con una vos que se estaba gastando y un camino de lagrimas ya seco en su rostro –por favor, por lo menos respóndeme algo- comenzó a examinar el cuarto como si fuera la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, cambio su vista hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo ,el cielo era precioso, estaba anaranjado y un tanto rojizo, las nubes se mostraban de un color rosa mesclado con un lila y en los bordes reflejaban el dorado del son que estaba adelante, y viendo el rostro de su pequeño asistente preocupado, se dio cuenta de que no podía continuar de la misma forma, no solucionaría nada si lloraba, el tiempo no volvería atrás para salvar esas vidas, por lo que solo le quedaba tragar su pena y odia a sí misma y tratar de ser fuerte, pues sabía que ahora las cosas se complicarían un poco.

Ya todo se había tranquilizado y Celestia por fin consiguió hacer entender al que se hace llamar el "espíritu del caos" que debían hablar seriamente, los dos se encontraban el piso superior de una de las cuantas torres, era un especie de jardín con la extraña flor que solo se abre cada 1500 años en el centro, la cual era gigantesca, prácticamente no existían paredes, estas estaban apoderadas de grandes arcos que dejaban el paso abierto al viento, la princesa del sol fue directa respecto al tema – ¿qué quisiste decir ayer con que Corde Raide está detrás del ataque de ayer? Es imposible, hace 1500 años que esa organización se deterioro por completo o mejor dicho se, elimino- el silencio surgió junto con la mirada fría de Celestia, Discord dio un suspiro, pues ya estaba cansado de Celestia pero le era agradable saber que cuanto más él le hablara mas ella se enojaría -¿pero qué dices? Si tú misma lo viste, el que llevaba el símbolo del equilibro, lo reconozco enseguida en cualquier lugar y también el que lo portaba- la mirada de ambos se obscureció, pero más aun la de Discord, de pronto las hojas que rozaban el cuerpo del draconequs empezaron a pudrirse; casi por instinto Celestia movió una de sus largar piernas hacia atrás y por desgracia de ella, él se dio cuenta, su carcajada lleno el jardín dejando que la presión que se había generado en el lugar se desvaneciera -¿alguna otra pregunta? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo de improvisto Discord – si hay otras- Celestia avanzó hacia Discord solo dos pasos y continuo- ¿Por qué el miembro de corde raide se dirigió hacia donde tú estabas? Fácilmente podría haber me matado junto con el resto con la horda de monstruos que le seguían- él la vio con odio y desprecio, cualquiera diría que la mataría en ese momento, pero no era a Celestia a quien miraba, si no al pony que se cruzaba en su mente tomando posesión del puesto, recordando esa escena del día anterior, aquel de crin oscura se atrevió a hablarle con cualquier familiaridad, ¡como si Discord fuese a escucharle!, recordó su charla solo en su mente como si la volviese a vivir, sin embargo no podía permitirse perderse entre su locura y encerrar la cordura que le permite siquiera tener una conversación decente, por lo menos no en este momento, sé concentro para volver al presente y burlándose como siempre respondió- ¿y cómo esperas que sepa algo como eso? En cuanto vi a ese pobre pony lo mate enseguida junto con su inútil ejercito de… ¿cómo se le llaman a esos?, da igual, pero supongo que tendrás algo mas en mente que solo preguntarme cosas sin importancia-y como esperaba obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba, la princesa mostro nuevamente aquel rostro de confusión que siempre le causo gracia, y los ojos mostraban un gran desprecio, el desprecio de que el ya sabía lo que tenía por decir, siempre un paso más adelante.

Nuevamente se encontraban en la sala de reuniones, pero esta vez con dos personajes más, Discord que se encontraba al final de la mesa, lo más lejos posible, tal vez para tener una mejor visión de cada uno y burlarse de ellos, y también se encontraba spike que no se atrevía a dejar sola a Twilight, pues ayer el prefirió ir a pasear en lugar de acompañar a su amiga en su primera reunión de emergencia, acto del que no estaba orgulloso. Sin demora la reunión comenzó con la palabra de Celestia- claramente todos aquí presentes estamos al tanto de lo sucedido ayer, al parecer una clase de bestias obscuras las cuales denominamos .DI.N.U.s, ataque el cual no logra mantenerse clara la razón y según las teorías posibles debemos decidir nuestro actuar u/o contraataque – después de decir aquellas palabras solo se escucho la respuesta de quien menos le importaba- entonces después de la innecesaria introducción, creo que deberíamos fijarnos más en que vamos a hacer en lugar de pensar en el responsable, pues Celestia ya lo sabe y realmente me aburre estar en esta sala- dicho esto todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la princesa del sol- te recuerdo Discord que el culpable del que discutimos antes no tiene razón de que existiera por lo que debemos averiguar el verdadero responsable de la masacre, además de que no conviene fiarnos de tu palabra- esta vez la miradas se posaron al otro extremo de la sala, se originó la confusión y la duda, pues ninguno sabia a que o a quien se referían- ya deja de ser tan molesta, si ni siquiera sabes si REALMENTE los eliminaron- dijo el espíritu del caos, mientras subía el tono de su vos –¡claro que estoy segura!, es imposible que durante 1000 años no me diera cuenta de que ellos continúan- cada vez más las palabras subían de tono, y el resto de los presentes no se atrevían a interrumpir, nunca habían visto a Celestia enojada y a Discord tan serio, sin embargo Luna ya había visto antes esas facetas por lo que fue la única que se atrevió a hablar, o mejor dicho gritar con su voz de Canterlot-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE¡, ACLAREN LO QUE ESTAN HABLANDO Y RECUERDEN QUE ESTA REUNION ES MÁS QUE SOLO ENTRE USTEDES- después de finalizar la princesa de la luna se sentó en su asiento nuevamente, pues con el impulso del grito llego a esta parada en dos cascos. Los ojos impresionados de todos llegaron ante los de luna- ¿y bien? ¿No piensan explicar las cosas de una vez?- agrego Luna hacia quienes se encontraban aun más sorprendidos, y Discord estallo en una carcajada, Celestia dio un suspiro, y el resto relajo sus hombros, así el relato empezó con la voz de Celestia:

_Hace 1500 años atrás, cuando el antiguo rey de Equestria gobernaba y todos los reinos estaban en armonía, se descubrió una organización que planeaba destruir la tranquilidad de ese entonces, se llamaban a sí mismos Corde Raide, pues ellos mantenían una filosofía de que el mundo y la vida son cíclicos, y como tal la maldad y el bien también formaban parte de un circulo, por lo que comenzaron a crear monstruos, villanos, y guerras para que el mal surgiera y que el bien lo detuviera y nuevamente crear la destrucción. Sin embargo como dije antes sus planes fueron descubiertos, mi padre con un ejército fueron a darle fin a ello asegurando la tranquilidad del mundo._

-si es así entonces ¿porque están discutiendo?- preguntó inocentemente Twilight, y al parecer todos mantenían la misma pregunta- eso es porque no fue realmente detenido Corde Raide- aclaro Discord pensando que ahora podría terminar con el tema pero nadie pareció entender como el llego a tal conclusión- ayer había un pony acompañando a la horda de sodedinus, pues él llevaba el símbolo de Corde Raide y estoy seguro de que también lo viste Twilight- termino por decir- entonces no hay que discutir más, debemos ir nuevamente a detener ese ridículo grupo antes de que comiencen otro ataque- dijo Shining Armor, pues parecía motivado con la idea de otro enfrentamiento, después de todo los sodedinus le dejo con ganas de más y le recordó la razón del porque le gustaba tanto ser el capitán del ejército –creo que Shining Armor tiene razón, no podemos perder el tiempo, tenemos que averiguar dónde se encuentran, mis soldados están capacitados para encontrar el lugar, como están acostumbrados de actuar en la noche, no podrán ser detectados por nadie en especial si es de noche, teniendo en cuanta de que no sabemos cuánto tiempo le llevara llegar el lugar- dijo enseguida la princesa de la noche asumiendo que Discord no mentía, algo en la mirada del draconequs decía la verdad- seguramente debe haber algún registro de donde fue que Corde Raide se encontraba la primera vez asumiendo que continúan en el mismo lugar, también sabemos que los sodedinus llegaban desde la parte delantera del castillo y siendo causados por magia podemos concluir que seguían una línea recta, pues para controlar una masa tan grande es necesaria demasiado poder como para refinar cada movimiento de cada ser- dijo Twilight aun que continuaba en duda de las palabras de Discord, pero era la única respuesta que conseguía y con lo dicho por Celestia parecía ser aun más lógico que ellos fueran los que atacaran el castillo, solo candase y Celestia se mantenían en silencio, pues la princesa del amor no estaba a gusta de una enfrentamiento armado y si existiese una forma en que no tengan que exponer sus vidas sería todo más agradable, pero simplemente no estaba esa opción, mientras que Celestia solo tenía un presentimiento para oponerse, lo cual no era un argumento válido. La reunión concluyo en que Twilight estaría encargada de la primera fase, en que se buscaría los datos de la posible ubicación, en la segunda fase estaría al mando Luna, que consistía en obtener información del enemigo , confirmar la posición, la estructura en que se mantenían ocultos, la seguridad que poseían y si era posible llegar a descubrir el interior de la estructura y la última fase, se acordó en que de primera instancia Shining Armor y su ejercito llevarían a cabo la eliminación, si es que Luna lo aprobaba, pero si resultaba demasiado seria Discord y Celestia en que se dividirían la tarea en partes iguales, pues nadie conocía lo que les esperaba en aquel lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: una llamada de emergencia

Ya había pasado cinco días desde el incidente y la noche anterior los guardias partieron, según los cálculos y los descubrimientos de Twilight el lugar seria el mismo del de hace 1500 años atrás, por fin la nueva princesa lograría descansar en paz, o eso se supone que debería, en lugar de eso su mente la llevaba al día del ataque, y su corazón comenzó a doler en el pecho, la culpa había regresado después de que estuvo tan concentrada en descubrir tal lugar que se encontraba a cinco días de Canterlot a vuelo de Pegaso común.

Todo lo demás era igual que siempre, sumidos en la rutina y en el deber del trabajo, e inesperadamente llego un mensajero ante Celestia, quien se encontraba en la sala de pacificación, llamada así por ella misma, pues en esa habitación no era más que agua menos por un camino de baldosas de colores que flotaban en el aire alrededor de Celestia y a lo lejos de ella, las paredes eran blancas con pilares del mismo color, y el techo, el techo era hermoso, allí se encontraba pintado la obra del mejor pintor de todos los tiempos, la función principal de aquella sala, no era de purificación como la nombro Celestia, sino mas bien para concentración de poder, pues allí Celestia acumulaba toda su energía, espiritualidad y ser casi divino en su centro, permitiéndole llegar a crear sus milagros, estaba segura que llegaría a necesitarlos para la misión contra Corde Raide, ella continuaba con el presentimiento de que era algo más, algo mal acechaba en su mente y la inquietud en su espíritu se reflejaba en las aguas de la sala que se movían lentamente. Pues a esa habitación se presento el mensajero que con suerte consiguió detener su paso cuando abrió las puertas de la sala, Celestia recibió con su magia la extraña carta, el mensajero comprendió que era mejor no decir nada y sin más se fue. La princesa del sol intento encontrar la forma en que se abre la carta pero solo era un papel blanco con unos cuadrados de colores fríos y un círculo azul en su centro, sin querer toco el círculo y de el una luz se emitió, rápidamente, para evitar caer al agua por su falta de concentración desplego sus alas y las aguar se movieron fuertemente, sin más decidió salir de la habitación antes de que las aguas subieran y mojaran el peculiar papel, del que creía ya saber su origen.

Twilight estaba emocionada y a la vez preocupada, nuevamente sus amigas fueron llamadas a usar los elementos de la armonía, ahora se encontraban las seis juntas frente al trono de Celestia, sin más Celestia les mostro la extraña carta, la puso sobre una mesilla ya preparada y toco nuevamente el circulo azul, de él una luz emergió y esta tomo forma de una pequeña potra, todas se encontraban maravilladas, preguntándose qué clase de magia es esa, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz, pero ¿de dónde viene?, era de la figura de la potra, una voz suave y serena, al igual que su figura sin color que se mostraba- a las guardianas de la armonía, temo tener que pedir de vuestra ayuda- fueron esas las primeras palabras de la potra que tenía una joya en su frente-las puertas que ocultan el mal del mundo se empezaron a abrir y la llave aun se encuentra oculta, los detalles no pueden ser dichos y no son necesarios, os pido comprensión, por no decir más y presentarme de una forma tan absurda, pero el tiempo amerita y mis palabras solo retrasan su paso, sigan el ave del sur y se encontraran con las grandes murallas frías de Diliges, mi pueblo os esperara grandes guardianas de la armonía, aquellas capases de frenar todo el desorden del mundo, sin más estaré aguardando su llegada y con esperanza espero veros al nuevo amanecer- al terminar la frece la potrilla hace una reverencia y la luz se apaga, las seis se miran entre sí sin entender mucho, Celestia al notar esto se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar, el resto solo comenzó a seguirla, como siempre- espero que esas palabras no las confundieran, la figura que vieron es la reina de Diliges, un reino el cual surgió de un mundo obscuro, pero con el amor consiguieron ser libres y fundaron aquel reino…-Celestia miro hacia atrás para ver los rostros de las seis chicas y el pequeño, le era inevitable el sonreír cuando la miraban de tal forma, como si ella les contara un cuento para dormir, pero tristemente no lo era -…pero no todo era felicidad, el paso de un mundo a otro solo es separado por unas puertas selladas por la reina…- Celestia fue interrumpida por Applejack- disculpe su majestad, pero si la reina es la que nos hablo ¿ porque ella no puede cerrarlas?- Celestia solo la miro con dulzura, y le respondió- eso es porque el cuerpo de la reina es mortal, envejece como cualquier ser vivo, pero renace en otro cuerpo- Todas comprendieron en ese momento, el por qué la reina se mostro como una potra y la respuesta era que simplemente era eso, una pequeña niña -¿comprenden lo que deben hacer entonces?- todas se miraron entre sí emocionadas, un viaje a un alejado reino, claramente no sería fácil, pero mientras estén todas juntas, estaban seguras de que todo iría bien y con los ánimos en alto Rainbow Dash exclamo- ¡¿QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?!, vamos a Diliges a cerrar esas puertas y salvar el mundo otra vez- y el día empezó a caer trayendo consigo las estrellas.

-¡CELESTIA!- dijo Luna desde el otro extremo del pasillo, Celestia se dirigía a su dormitorio a dormir, ahora que Luna se encargaba de las noches ella dormía unas 4 horas para reponerse aun que era poco aun no lograba acostumbrarse a dormir tanto después de 1000 años sin dormir- ¿qué pasa Luna?- eso pareció enfurecer aun más a la princesa de la noche- acaso no planeabas decirme que Bene está en peligro-

-lo siento mucho Luna pero sabes que no tenemos muchos momentos para hablar-

-aun así no te costaba mucho decírmelo-

-aun que te lo dijera no tendrías nada que hacer, solo te preocuparías-

Luna enmudeció ante ello, le llego justo en el pecho, pero era la primera noticia que sabía de Bene y ella era la única amiga que tenia viva desde 1000 años y sabia que siempre podría contar con ella, aun que su amiga muriese y resucitase continuarían siendo amigas, por lo que fue inevitable que reprochara a Celestia, por lo que ese momento deseo que su hermana dejara de pensar que lo sabe todo, siempre Celestia, siempre ella…

Y el viaje de las seis ponys comenzó, con solo lo necesario, primero viajarían en tren hasta la ciudad que se encontrara más al sur, para luego seguir por ellas mismas a trote, la emoción estaba latente en todas, era la primera vez que viajarían tan lejos, pero Twilight por más que intentara levantar su ánimo no conseguía nada, Rarity se dio cuenta de ello y dejando atrás la alegre conversación de Pinkie se sentó al lado de Twilight en el tren- ¿Qué pasa dulzura?, no sueles tener esa cara cuando estas con tus mejores amigas- fue inevitable que Twilight sonriera paro no fue nada más que eso, una mera sonrisa- vamos Twilight sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, sea lo que sea estoy aquí para ti-

-gracias Rarity, es solo que…- por un momento la alicornio lila dudo en decir lo que siente, estaba segura que su amiga le diría que no se preocupara o lo mismo de siempre, ya no estaba segura de nada, otra vez pensó que estaba poniendo en peligro a sus amigas, no tenía idea de nada, ni de cómo eran los ponys en Diliges o lo que les esperaría ese mes de viaje, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos-¿qué pasa chicas? De repente ustedes dos se alejaron del grupo, y además no tienen buena cara- dijo la pony con sombrero de vaquera, preocupada claramente- no es nada, de verdad no tienen que preocuparse- ya estaba yendo hacia el vagón de servicio pero fue interrumpida nuevamente- Twilight… ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de que me mientes?- la sorprendió, siendo sincera eso fue inesperado-Twilight somos tus amigas es lógico que nos preocupemos- esta vez las palabras de Rarity funcionaron pero la confesión de la alicornio tuvo que esperar pues ya habían llegado a su destino.

Una ciudad llamada Goldenshine, fundada en un principio por ponys terrestres paso a ser el centro de la minería y la extravagancia por las joyas, en esa ciudad se creaban las mejores piezas de arte en cuanto a lo reluciente, rubíes, zafiros, lapislázuli, jade, diamantes, esmeraldas y más, y como era de esperarse cada casa parecía ser construida en la roca, pues eran excavaciones pero tan refinadas que no parecían simples cuevas y cada rincón resplandecía con el sol reflejado en el camino hecho de toda variedad de piedras preciosas, los ojos de cada una repasaba cada rincón incrédulos de tal brillo, nunca habían visitado esa ciudad, pues esa es una de las más caras de Equestria, y ello se notaba en el aire, o mejor dicho en los ponys, cada uno con quienes cruzaban eran mas y mas enjoyados que otros, no faltaba los que las miraran como si no fuesen nada.

Fluttershy comenzó a temblar ante tanta mirada y para condena de ella pinkie llamaba mas la atención con sus saltos y sus gritos, Rainbow Dash que volaba a lo alto siendo la única en el lugar, Twilight alicornio, applejack con su sombrero, Rarity facinada pareciendo ser una niña pequeña y acompañadas por un pequeño dragón, sin dudarlo era el grupo más extraño que se presentaba en el lugar, cuando creía no estar en más desdicha se vio frente a una vitrina, no solo se vio a ella sino que todo su alrededor, todo el resto con caras largas, sin emoción alguna, algo andaba mal, ya no le preocupaban sus amigas o la vergüenza, algo estaba mal con la ciudad, aun que todo brillara había una especie de obscuridad en el lugar, y ella solo pensó en rezarle a Celestia de que sean solo imaginaciones suyas , sin embargo alguien más se percató- chicas… hay algo extraño en este lugar- siendo Twilight quien dijo esas palabras que ella temía escuchar- pues yo no veo nada malo- dijo Rarity mientras veía en una vitrina unos collares de diamantes con amatistas- quisieran dejar de hablar parece que algo malo está pasando en el centro- dijo Rainbow bajando desde las alturas hasta llegar a la altura de las ponys pero seguía unos centímetros más arriba, volando como siempre- ¿Qué está pasando adelante?- pregunto inmediatamente Applejack –se escuchan unos ruidos extraños, como explosiones y hay gritos, muchos gritos, trate ver que era pero solo vi ponys corriendo y mucho humo- los rostros cambiaron se compartieron unas miradas y Pinkie dijo- ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos tenemos que ayudar a esos ponys aterrados!- como si fuese una orden todas partieron, incluso la que más tenía miedo de todo no dudo en partir, aun que fue en una paso lento y tembloroso.

Se encontraban en el que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad, en el se levantaba una gran edificación, pareciese ser una clase de centro comercial ya destruido, como si los años furiosos se empeñaran en hacerle caer, pero estaba claro que ello no era de esa forma.

En el momento en que ellas llegaron al lugar no había rastro alguno de que los ponys vistos por Rainbow Dash pero había algo de que la Pegaso no se había fijado, pues en ese momento no miro hacia arriba, y ahora, una sombra comenzaba a cubrir todo el lugar, las piedras dejaron de relucir y los siete pares de ojos subieron la vista para encontrarse con algo nuevo y desconocido, parecía una clase de bote pero era gigante con telas blancas a lo alto, una de las telas destacaba y parecía ser una bandera de color negro con un dibujo blanco que no lograba entenderse por lo lejos, de una forma inexplicable para cada una esa cosa gigante era capaz de volar como si fuese tan liviano como cualquier ave. De pronto un grito cruzo el cielo y unos extraños objetos empezaron a caer, asustadas corrieron en cualquier dirección separándose un poco, entre todas formaban un semicírculo alrededor del gran edificio, uno de los tres objetos que cayeron pararon al lado de Twilight y para su sorpresa reconoció de que se trataban y no dudo en compartir su sorpresa- ¿¡A-ANCLAS!?- anclas del tamaño de las ponys se encontraban, encadenadas al gran barco sobre sus cabezas. El silencio y la tensión surgió en el lugar, no se supo cuanto tiempo paso, seguramente fueron un par de minutos, pero para las seis ponys y el pequeño dragón fue cerca de una hora, fue en ese instante que de las gruesas cadenas parecían bajar algo extraño, con una gran agilidad y rapidez que dejaban boquiabierto a cualquiera que lo viese. Aun que diminutas al principio no lo parecían tanto cuando se encontraban frente a ellas, en un principio encorvados no dejaban ver de qué se trataba pero lentamente con toda la paciencia del mundo se irguieron en dos patas, mostrando su forma bípeda, uno de ellos, que por cierto eran unos 17, el que llevaba un gran sombrero negro se dio la vuelta, pues seguramente notó los ojos que lo observaban detalladamente, dejando ver lo que realmente era, claramente no era un pony o algo que ellas hubieran visto en personas, tenía una clase de vestimenta elegante, y una larga capa, no poseía cascos, en su lugar se mostraban unas finas y largas extremidades saliendo de donde se suponía que irían los usuales cascos, los ojos eran pequeños y obscuros, un hocico pequeño, para no decir que no parecía uno y sus orejas estaban al lado de sus ojos, además una clase de cola se movía al gusto de la figura del sombrero, cola, que no era ni parecida a las que ellas tenían, ni a las de un dragón, a una de ellas le pareció que se parecía a la de un gato, alargada y cubierta por una capa de pelo, costo descifrar lo que era, pero Twilight consiguió darle el nombre correcto a lo que sus ojos veían, lo recordó, desde su niñez trajo las memorias a un libro antiguo que se desasía con solo tocarlo, la tapa decía: ANTES DE EQUESTRIA. Un titulo peculiar, pero allí consiguió aprender de unos seres que se encontraban extintos y entre ellos se encontraba uno de ellos, donde solo conseguía ver dos palabras, mamífero y primate. 

En resumen para mí y para usted, el lector; no eran más que un grupo de monos que parecían jugar a ser piratas en un mundo de ponys.

Pero el ambiento no era de juego, era todo lo contrario, las miradas estaban nerviosas y tensas, con miedo de lo que pueda pasar, todo empeoro cundo el simio con sombrero habló.

* * *

hola, recién me di cuenta que se podían editar los capítulos en la pagina XD

espero que hasta ahora les guste como va la historia, aun que no ha pasado mucho pero les aseguro que más adelante habrá mucha acción, pues la historia esta empezando.

quiero aclarar que TODA la historia va desde el termino de la tercera temporada y antes del inicio de la cuarta, como ya estamos cerca de que se emita el primer capitulo, lo más probable es que se topen, cosa que no quería -.-

en fin hasta que termine el próximo cap. nos vemos :)


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: ¿enemigos?

-Mmm ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí?- esas palabras resonaron en todo el lugar y en las cabezas de nuestras heroínas, una voz burlona y fuerte, sus ojos oscuros se posaron ante la pony lila, causando un cierto nerviosismo en ella, por no saber en que estaba pensando aquello que parecía una pesadilla.

Las risas inundaron el lugar, y por segunda vez en su vida, la pony que representaba la risa, no le agradaba escucharlas, estas eran siniestras y salían de las bocas de esos extraños como un susurro –parece que después de todo no todos se asustan con vernos jefe- dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa de chiste y con una mirada que se contradecía en absoluto, pues esta parecía buscar minuciosamente en cada una de ellas algún detalle exacto, seguramente un punto para atacar, pues con sus manos ocultaba lo que se consiguió deducir como una espada.

A Rainbow Dash no le agradaba nada la situación al igual que a sus amigas, por lo que debía actuar, pensó rápido y compartió una mirada a Rarity que se encontraba más cercana a ella, solo basto hacerle una leve mueca con la cara para que esta lo entendiera y sin más, un plan improvisado comenzó.

-a decir verdad a lo que temo es a ese atuendo que llevas puesto- respondió mintiendo, sin temor en absoluto, confiaba plenamente en su amiga – ¡JA! Pero que buen chiste, porque no te acercas y me lo dices cara a cara, si realmente no tienes tanto miedo- el bípedo no espero respuesta y mostro claramente su arma, una espada, como se pensaba, corrió hacia la pony blanca con las claras intenciones de ataque, y el resto entendió el plan.

Era simple, pero prometía una alternativa para deshacerse de ellos en unas pocas movidas. La idea era distraer el más propenso al ataque y de esa forma el grupo o una parte del grupo apoyaría al que sería su compañero en la batalla, mientras que el resto del grupo o podía continuar con sus planes o esperar a que la pelea terminara, si se daba la primera alternativa entonces tratarían de inmovilizar el grupo ( que seguramente serian máximo 5 ) para enfocarse en el barco flotante y dejar al resto encerrados en la ciudad; mientras que si se daba la segunda opción solo abría que dividirlos con mas provocaciones de pelea.

En cuanto Apple Jack estaba dispuesta a enfrentar al ser que se acercaba a su amiga, este se giro para enfrentar la coz que se acercaba a su rostro, simplemente dio un paso atrás, y en el momento justo, su espada atravesó la pierna naranja deteniendo el movimiento por completo. El tiempo se congelo, una brisa que rogaba piedad cruzo el lugar, y el suelo bajo los cuerpos del ser bípedo y de la figura con colores cálidos, comenzaba a mancharse gota a gota de color rojo. En cuanto la ahora herida Applejack dejo escapar un leve gemido, el simio retiro su espada lentamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra continuaba sujetando fuertemente la pierna que dejaba correr la sangre, por más que ella quisiera, no logró evitar uno que otro grito de dolor, se le hacía insoportable, sentía como la hoja afilada rozaba las carnes cortadas, incluso llegaba a oír como sonaban cuando se partían.

Ya la pony se encontraba en el suelo tratando de levantarse aun con su dolor, y Pinkie tapo los ojos del adversario con el simple juego de quien soy, Rarity siguió con lo suyo en tratar de provocar al resto y unos dos más se unieron, desde lo alto Rainbow Dash voló en picada contra los dos dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo. Poco a poco, se fue reduciendo el número de los monos hasta que había 10 de ellos, uno de los cuales era el que parecía ser el capitán, mantenía una compostura digna de cualquier gobernante, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa que daba tranquilidad a cualquiera, de pronto su rostro se desfiguro por completo cuando otro de su grupo se dirigía a unirse a la pelea- ¡ALTO!- grito con una voz que no aprecia pertenecer a ese cuerpo tan delgado – los que continúan detrás de mío sigan con el robo, dejen a los estúpidos que se dejaron engañar- el grupo siguió la orden y se dirigieron al edificio que se encontraba a unos pasos- ARCHIBALDO- llamando a unos de ellos, era más alto que él y usaba una chaqueta marrón con una camiseta de líneas azules y blancas -¿Que sucede jefe?- pregunto ingenuamente- inmoviliza a esas ponys, después de que el grupo termine con lo suyo, llévenlas al barco- entonces se acomodo el sombrero y comenzó a trepar por las cadenas, el que se llamaba Archibaldo desenfundo un arma de fuego y disparo en cada pata de las cuatro que se encontraban, en el caso de la Pegaso celeste le disparo una bala en cada ala además de en sus patas, en cuanto regresaba donde sus colegas se dio cuenta, solo habían cuatro, estaba seguro que eran seis, aun así no le dio importancia y siguió con la orden de su jefe, mientras se alejaba se escuchaban los gritos de tres de las ponys y Pinkie solo hacia chistes de lo sucedido.

Ya en el barco el del sombrero, no se inmuto al ver sus compañeros en el suelo, inconscientes por algún golpe, simplemente siguió el rastro de cuerpos en el suelo, se podía ver la variedad de seres, unos pequeños, unas grandes, otros con cola y otros que no tenían, su paso era tranquilo al igual que su rostro, mantenía los ojos cerrados como que antes, de esa forma llego a la cabina y vio lo que se esperaba, la pony lila y la amarilla se encontraban en el lugar, se notaba que el cuerpo del conductor de la nave acababa de caer.

Luego de lo sucedido las seis y el pequeño dragón se encontraban en lo que parecían ser unas prisiones en el lugar más profundo del barco, además, no había escapatoria, cada una se encontraba en celdas distintas, spike estaba amarrado del cuello con una cadena como si fuese un perro, Twilight no podía hacer su magia, ese mono con sombrero le coloco una especie de anillo que no lograba sacarse y al pareces ello no la dejaba conjurar ningún hechizo, teletransportarse o levitar alguna cosa, Rainbow ya estaba cansada de gritarle al guardia de que se vengaría y solo Rarity continuaba gritándole de que su celda no estaba a su nivel y que por lo menos deberían de llevarle algo para que este cómoda, Fluttershy estaba sollozando pensando que sería su final, Apple Jack continuaba golpeando los barrotes, aun que le dolía por las heridas que tenía en sus dos piernas, no resultaba tan grave, después de todo sus capturadores les habían sanado las heridas, Pinkie estaba trazando algunos dibujos con una tiza que encontró cuando las llevaban a las celda y hablaba sola, en resumen, el estado de cada una era deprimente. Llegó el cambio de turno del guardia, y en su lugar llegó lo que parecía ser un viejo mono, tenía y unas cicatrices en un lado de la cara, lo que impedía que abriera un ojo, e increíblemente superaba lo demacradas que estaban las ponys, su pelaje estaba canoso y su piel parecía intentar huir de los huesos en que estaban sujetos, le dieron las llaves de las celdas y en cuanto el otro guardia se fue, inmediatamente saco las cadenas de spike, todas inmediatamente se aferraron a los barrotes expectantes de cada movimiento del anciano y llamándolo con la mirada para que las liberara, pero simplemente se sentó en una banca que había en una esquina y cerro su ojo dando un suspiro de cansancio, confundido el pequeño dragón se acerco asiendo caso omiso a los gesto de sus amigas, se sentó a los pies del viejo en forma india y lo miro al ojo que se podía abrir- ¿Por qué?- pregunto sin más – porque hay que tener respeto a los dragones, nunca sabes cuándo te puedes reencontrar con uno – respondió con su voz llena de sabiduría y conocimientos lejanos para los que se encontraban en las celdas y a sus pies – pues a una señorita no se le debería tener encerrada en una prisión- dijo Rarity , claramente no le agradaba el lugar- mmm… tienes razón- dijo sin más el anciano aun con su ojo serrado, parecía analizar las palabras de la unicornio blanco, y con esfuerzo se levantó, abrió con cuidado la reja, Rarity salió de la celda y cuando se encontraba al lado del ya cansado mono le dijo- disculpe las molestias buen señor pero una de mis amigas esta algo triste ¿puedo ir con ella?- el solo miro una a una las celdas hasta encontrarse con la única que estaba en una esquina con los ojos llorosos, el viejo se acerco e hiso lo mismo que antes, pero ella no salía, solo lo miraba con ojos de terror, el viejo entonces miro al resto dejando a la Pegaso amarilla sola y volviendo en su banco a sentarse junto al dragón- ¿ y cómo se conocieron ustedes?, una pony tan elegante, otra que parece ser muy tímida, una que parece tener una gran imaginación, otra que es muy persistente, una que parece no temerle a nada y por ultimo una que posee alas y un cuerno , sinceramente me gustaría escuchar esa historia- fluttershy paró de llorar para acercarse a Rarity y todas se miraron entre sí – pues tal vez no sea una historia tan común de cómo lo piensa- el viejo sonrió y dijo – no te preocupes e visto cosas impensables a lo largo de mi vida, creeré toda palabra vuestra- las miradas se repartieron una vez mas y la nueva princesa comenzó a narrar…

…en cuanto el relato termino el anciano estaba asombrado, y ahora estaba claro porque el líder del grupo de asalto las capturo, cada una era algo importante, valioso y aguardaban un gran poder, seguramente el logro divisar la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo, la justicia que ellos han estado esperando por tanto tiempo, ansioso por saber mas no logro evitar el seguir preguntando- ¿y que las lleva de un pueblo tan adorable a una ciudad donde reina la codicia?- esta vez la historia fue dicha entre todas, cada una decía su verdad los pensamientos que cruzaron sus mentes en cada momento del pequeño trayecto que llevaban, y claramente se le dijo la misión que llevaban en sus espaldas –creo poder ayudar con eso, ¿no tendrán problemas en que se lo cuente al capitán?, puede que ambos grupos consigamos algún beneficio con esto-

-por supuesto no tengo ningún problema con ello, ¿verdad chicas?- interrogo Twilight a sus amigas y estas asintieron, antes de que al que ahora llamaban (a petición de él) viejo Pitt se fuera de la habitación dejo libre a cada una de ellas, le paso un mazo de cartas al dragón para que pasaran el rato y simplemente se marcho cuando ya era de noche y solo se escuchaba el viento azotando la madera del barco.

La mañana trajo consigo que todas despertaran, después de jugar a las cartas un largo rato el sueño las había alcanzado, despertaron con hambre y llego justo a tiempo otro mono, sin embargo era hembra, se notaba por sus ropajes delicados y por su suave voz, subieron unas escaleras y pasaron unos cuantos pasillos, en el camino se cruzaron con otros que las miraban con curiosidad, hasta que llegaron a una sala con un mesón largo, en las paredes habían ventanas que no dejaban ver nada más que las nubes en que se encontraban viajando, tenía una alfombra rojo oscuro en el suelo y una que otra pintura de lo que parecían ser capitanes del barco, a un extremo se encontraba el más grande de ellos, su pelaje era anaranjado y sus brazos extremadamente largos su rostro era un tanto plano, en cuanto a su vestimenta, era bien refinada de un color azul marino con detalles en plateado, claramente no concordaba con la desaliñada figura que lo usaba, la que las había guiado les indico a cada una donde sentarse, por suerte no era una silla como la que usaba el capitán, si no era una banca larga cubierta con unas mantas que tenían bordados de distintos colore ya gastados con el tiempo, la figura de azul mantenía la cabeza agachada, mientras le servían una gran variedad de comidas, sándwiches de flores, ensaladas, frutas de toda gama de colores, y para el dragón disponían de unas cuantas gemas para satisfacerlo un poco, luego de la comida, entro el personaje del sombrero acompañado por otros 3 que también usaban ropa llamativa, se formaron detrás del pelirrojo y este levanto su cabeza con dificultad, sus ojos eran azules intensos y llenos de vida, lo contrario nuevamente a su imagen – nos alegra recibir a invitadas de tan alta envergadura, les ruego el perdón de mi jefe de asalto por la forma en que las llevo hasta este lugar que no se compara con la magnificencia de vuestro hogar – tosió un poco para aclaran su voz que parecía mantener un fuerte dolor dentro de sí – les presentare adecuadamente a cada uno de los que se encuentran a mi espalda, pues cada uno es jefe de cada división de este barco flotante, el que ya conocen se llama Alexander, y como lo acaban de escuchar es el jefe de asalto, es decir el que organiza los planes y ejecuta los robos. Luego se encuentra Federico, jefe de ordenanza su deber es mantener el barco en orden, organiza los horarios para cada instancia. Gregor es el jefe de brío, quien se encarga de la salud de cada pasajero de esta nave, lo que incluye comidas, medicinas y ejercitación. Por último les presento a Marian, ella es la jefa de navegación y rumbo del barco, en cuanto a mí, soy el capitán el que ordena y dicta todo lo que deben hacer mis cuatro subordinados, dando paso a ser el líder de cada integrante de este lugar- después de haber dado aquella charla, tomo un vaso de agua sin detenerse, hasta que quedara vacío- muchas gracias por la comida que nos han dado- dijo Twilight tratando de recordad las formalidades que le han estado enseñando ahora que ella es un princesa- si no me equivoco ya sabrán la situación en que nosotras nos encontramos, ahora es nuestro turno de saber la razón de porque asaltaron una ciudad de Equestria- una sonrisa melancólica surgió en los labios del que parecía ser alabado como rey en el lugar, sus ojos se levantaron al cielo, parecía recordad, sus ojos brillaron de tristeza los cerro por un segundo casi inmortal, trago otro sorbo de un vaso renovado de agua y respondió- nosotros, hacemos esto… porque deseamos comprar un país-.

* * *

me disculpo en la parte en que se encuentran peleando, de verdad me hubiera gustado detallar más la situación, pero se me complica al recordar que son ponys, en fin, estoy emocionada, pronto comenzaran a surgir las verdades y secretos del mundo de nuestras queridas mane 6.

hasta pronto y que tengan una buena semana ^^


End file.
